Pain, Betrayal and Heartbreak
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: A One Shot in Leah Clearwater's Point of View, telling you all about what she went through when Sam left her for Emily, and when she became a Werewolf and finally learnt the truth about imprinting.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This fan fiction is entirely in Leah Clearwater's Point of View. It helps express what Leah must have gone through when Sam left her for her cousin. And the pain she went through when she became a part of the Pack and finally found out the truth about 'Imprinting'. You will not be dissapointed by reading this. So please DO NOT forget REVIEW. I really want to hear your feed back about this story.**

**LEAH'S POV:**

I ran in to the forest at full speed. I was struggling to control the anger and pain that seemed to be spreading all over me. I ran in my human form as I did not want the members of my pack to hear my thoughts.

I sat down on a near-by rock covered with dirt. I did not bother to wipe the filth away and tried to understand what had happened to me.

I cursed everyone I ever knew and to say that I was shocked to find out that Jacob had imprinted to Bloodsucker Bella's daughter, would be an understatement.

I do not exactly know why it pains me to think of Jacob's imprinting on the Half Vampire and Half Human baby. It just seemed so wrong. After witnessing Jacob's hearbreak at Bella's hands, I was under the impression that finally someone else was going through the same pain as I did when Sam left me for Emily.

At that time, I did not know about Werewolves and imprinting. I had simply thought that my one true love had left me for my cousin.

I am the only female Werewolf in existence and no one else can understand my bitterness and hatred towards the world.

It all happened because Sam fell in love with Emily. A better phrase for it would be 'When Sam IMPRINTED on Emily'. She is my cousin and I have always loved her like a sister. Hell, I even thought of her as my best friend and a sister. After meeting Emily when she was visiting the Reservation, everything changed for Sam. Right after that, he ended things with me as 'nicely' as he could. He told me that it just did not feel right for him to be with me. My world shattered in to pieces as soon as those words left Sam Uley's mouth.

Eventually, when he approached Emily, she was outraged and shouted at him for breaking my heart. She told me that she would never show any preference to the man who broke her cousin's heart. And I believed her. I really did.

I needed to clear my head so I left town for a while. Two months later, I returned from visiting Jacob's sister, Rebecca in Hawaii and was informed on my return, by my mother , that Emily had been supposedly attacked by a 'bear'.

I immediately dumped my bags on the porch and drove down to the Makkah Reservation.

I was anxious and my heart felt heavy. I needed to see Emily and make sure that she was alright. I did not blame her because Sam had declared his affection for her. I still loved him despite all the unbearable pain he put me through. And for some silly reason I still believed that some day he would come back to his senses and return to me.

I aprubtly parked my car outside Emily's house and knocked her door. Two minutes later, she opened it.

I was horrified to see her beautiful face bruised and terribly clawed. I said no words and threw my arms around her neck. I wanted to console her as well as I could.

But then he walked out of the kitchen, with an expression of shock on his face. He had a glass of water in one hand and a tube of ointment in the other. It was Sam.

First, I did not know why he was standing in my cousin's house. For a moment, my spirits lifted as I thought that he was walking towards me. I thought that perhaps he had heard that Emily had been attacked and wanted to see if she was fine. Or maybe he wanted her help in winning me back.

That was certainly not the case. I was mistaken. He was not walking towards me. He was rushing to Emily's side, his face showing adoration and concern for her.

I pulled away from Emily and looked at her curiously. She looked so guilty and full of remorse that everything finally clicked in my head.

I understood and ran out of the house, without saying a single word. I started up my car . Emily followed me out and pleaded that I should stay. She said that she wanted to explain things but at the same time, she could not tell me the entire story. I did not want to hear Emily and Sam say 'Sorry'. I just could not face them.

I tried to brush away the tears that did not cease to flow from my eyes. And after that day, I was never the same. I was no longer the friendly Leah Clearwater everyone knew and loved. I was no longer Sam Uley's girlfriend. I could not face Sam or Emily. I could not even talk to my parents or brother.

Seth and I always had our sibling rivalry, but once my cheerful little brother found that Sam had left me for our cousin, he went berserk. At that point, we both were not wolves, so we were also un-aware of imprinting.

He rushed to where Sam was having a meeting with his friends or perhaps 'new members of the pack'. He shouted at him and hurled all kinds of insults at him. He pounced on him with all his might. But Sam's friends grabbed him and stopped him from harming their Pack Leader. Seth was beyond angry at Emily as well. At family functions, I would either hide away from her or not go at all but Seth openly glared at her and told her that she should be ashamed of herself.

I'm very grateful to my little brother. I have not ever said that to him, but he is someone I can always count on. Even when he had his own fights with people, he would never be angry with them. He would try to work things out and find a soultion to the problem. But because of Sam and Emily's betrayl, he wanted to show the world that it was not right for everyone to hurt his sister as they pleased.

Dad was sympathetic and so was Mom. Atleast Dad knew why I had been rejected since he was a member of the Council. Emily tried her best to make amends with me and would often stop by at my house whenever she would be in town, while visiting Sam. But I would not open my bedroom's door to her.

A few months later, Emily finally moved to the Quileute reservation. And a year later, I heard news about her engagement.

Sam and Emily were engaged and my world was falling apart as I knew it. I felt sickened and hurt and betrayed. And yet, Emily Young had the nerve to ask me to be one of her bridesmaids. She begged, pleaded and repeatedly apologised. She said that it was impossible for me to understand why she had changed her mind out about Sam. I had nothing to say to her and reluctantly accepted to be a bridesmaid.

It hurt to see a shiny ring on Emily's engagement finger. It reminded me of all those days at High School. All those dances and other school events that I happily attended arm in arm with Sam. I remember that I felt that I was the luckiest girl on this planet to have a wonderful boyfriend like Sam Uley.

All his promises and words of love meant everything to me. I knew that he would do anything for me but now he has his precious Emily to worry about.

Now that I am a Werewolf and am a bearer of this secret, I understand why Sam chose Emily but I still do not want to accept it. I want to blame him. I want to shout at him and throw things at him. I want to remind him of how much we used to love each other and how much I still care for him.

I want things to be the same as they were in High School. I just want to smile and laugh. I want someone to love me. I want Sam to love me.

I can not say anything of those things to him because I know that he will feel terrible. Is it wrong to say that I do not want him to be hurt? Is it called giving up? Is it foolishness or smartness on my part to give up on a love that has been so cruelly taken away from me because of Magical bonds?

I always that it would be Sam and me till the end. We were that couple madly in love and full of promises for the future. But no, things did not go as we planned. I love Sam and no matter how much I try to deny it, I always will. No matter what. Even though I hate Bella Swan, her life taught me something. It taught me that you can never forget your one true love. Bella Swan, or Bella Cullen got her fairytale ending. I did not. She struggled for it but she eventually got it. In her case, love conquered all. But in mine, it changed everything and not in a good way.

Tears pour down my face and the terrible ache does not go away whenever I see Sam with Emily. I am good at hiding my pain. Sometimes, the best thing to do, is to pretend that everything is alright and try to move on in life. It is not easy. Yet, it is somehow possible. Maybe one day, I will also get my happily ever after. Maybe.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** What did you think of this one shot? Please REVIEW and tell me. I know that it was not cheerful at all, but it is also true that Leah did not get her happy ending in Breaking Dawn. I was almost certain, while reading the book, that she would end up with Jacob. But she didn't.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
